


Awakening

by OzoneDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Adventure, Cultural References, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzoneDragon/pseuds/OzoneDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos' attempt to give a boy a better chance to survive in the world doesn't go as planned, but it works out, for the better. Featuring, The Yogscast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically setting up for a much bigger story I'm planning to write in the future. That's all for now. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the original character and the plot, everything else can never be mine. Many, many references.

**Awakening Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**Xephos**

Xephos, Lewis to close friends, was a man who liked to make plans. A lot. So naturally, the spaceman wasn't surprised when his project failed...again. _This is just as bad as the moon incident,_ he thought. It wasn't.

It was much, much worse.

He could've made a world eating virus, he could've unleashed the evils of the darkness, he could have accidentally turned a mountain to gold. Wait, Honeydew did that. Back to the point.

No, he made a super-soldier, lost him, and broke the one thing in the labs his friend cared about. He would be absolutely livid.

The idea of it was simple enough. Give a child powers to survive the horrors of this world.

Okay, it wasn't that simple.

A teenage boy, about 16 or 17, was found unconscious in one of the villages in the kingdom of

Xephos' dear (weird, really) friend and previous mentor, King Oberon. Like the others in the kingdom, he seemed to be connected to nature. Though, he seemed to possess an aura that only people such as Xephos and others like him have.

This aura only came from people that were born from other worlds. Yes. Other worlds. Where exactly does not matter. What does matter is that this boy was like the rest of them. Taken away from their homes, forced to survive in this unknown world with only the clothes on their backs, and meager supplies. This was the reason why Xephos wanted to help.

That and the fact he needed someone more competent to assist him in work. Only two people could help him on a regular basis, apart from the staff at the base known as Yoglabs.

Honeydew, also called Simon, although smarter than most dwarves, was easily distracted and also a pyromaniac, bad combination. There was Lalna, whose nickname was Duncan, but he was a lot busier lately, teaching Nanosounds, the newest addition to their group, and running (failing) at his attempt at a dinosaur park.

There were others who could have helped, but they were all having their own adventures in far away lands. They were a union of friends called the 'Ye Olde Goone Squade' or the _Yogscast_ , for short. There were others, of course, but this group always stayed in touch, no matter where they were. Sadly, it didn't really help the spaceman's need to have someone help him in his projects that didn't attempt to blow up the planet on a weekly basis (referring to both the someone and the project).

On the bright side of things, the boy, who introduced himself as Rider before passing out in the beginning, came from the same world as Zoeya, Lalna and Nanosounds, making it much easier for him to adapt. A world where people coexisted with creatures named _Pokemon_.

Anyways, Xephos decided it was a good idea to give Rider telekinesis, limited telepathy, and an altered version of eye color manipulation, allowing Rider's eyes to glow the color representing an emotion if said emotion overpowers all others (the last was Xephos' personal favorite) along with the _other_ powers everybody is first granted.

After countless hours of decoding the genes of every organism he could get his hands on, some magic, and stea- borrowing materials from the government (as usual), Rider was given the powers that will help him further adapt to the world.

The boy resting in the tank in front of him will finally be able to wake, to be free, to explore the world, and use its resources to the fullest.

Xephos then assumed when Rider came to it would be a happy occasion, and they would celebrate the newest member of the Yogscast.

He had never been so wrong.

What actually happened came slowly, and, unfortunately, expected. He awoke confused and afraid. It was, after all, the first time he was able to fully take in his surroundings.

When Xephos first found Rider, he was able to introduce himself then abruptly collapsed from exhaustion. He stayed like that until after his ' _operation'_.

He appeared in a flash of light in the clearing in the forest designated as the area's _spawn point,_ the place where people from other worlds first pop up, or where they are reborn after dying.

Ah yes, rebirth. That seems to be one of the powers people gain when they first _spawn_. That and heightened senses, improved muscle strength, higher endurance and for some reason, better posture.

They also gain some items, but that's not relevant at the moment.

A few moments after he awoke, he cautiously looked about the laboratory he was housed in. He took in sterile white walls, the various steel worktables with tubes and flasks strewn about, the tall, lean, brown-haired man staring back at him and finally the stasis tank he was contained in, which was certainly a big surprise for the boy.

He had no idea what the boy was thinking at the time, but his eyes seemed to say "This man did something to me. RUN!"

And he did just that. Or tried to. And succeeded.

His eyes widened when he realized he was placed, or rather, trapped (he seemed to believe), inside the chamber. Pounding the glass desperate for escape, the boy started to have a panic attack.

This was where it went to hell.

It never occurred to the spaceman that when he tied Rider's emotions to his eye color, he also tied his emotions to the rest of his powers. So when he started hyperventilating, his eyes glowed _black_ , and every small item in the lab violently shook and started to rise.

The spaceman ran behind fireproof wall he put up in the past to keep himself safe whenever Honeydew blew something up. He looked around the corner, and could only watch in terror as the stasis chamber cracked, as the boy inside it screamed as loud as he could manage, as the unbreakable glass broke, as the boy escaped, as the rest of the chamber short-circuited and exploded, as the entire building shook, as his vision blurred.

He blacked out.

* * *

When he came to, he was in the infirmary. Dr. Testificate MD, head scientist of Yoglabs, entered, relief washing over his face. He was an average sized man, with a large head, a large nose, skin like light jungle wood, and eyes of a darker shade that seemed to check whether or not you'll spontaneously combust. He wore a lab coat as if it was a robe and black loafers, like most scientists in Yoglabs, though he knew that the doctor liked to wear brown slacks and a white button up underneath (after the last Christmas party where _somebody_ stole the doctor's coat).

"Good you're awake. Honeydew was really worried," the large-nosed man said while checking Xephos' vitals.

"What happened? What about Rider?"

"He escaped, he seemed to be in some sort of panic attack. The guards attempted to stop him, but he was too fast."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, surprisingly minimal casualties. The lab he was housed in is currently being repaired. Though, the door to the Jaffa cake storage door is malfunctioning."

"Oh boy, Honeydew is-" He was interrupted by the doors slamming open, and a dwarf rushing to his bedside.

The doctor excused himself, satisfied Xephos was alright for now, and left the room.

"Lewis! Are you alright?" said Honeydew of Khaz Modan, an orange-haired dwarf. He was quite tall compared to most dwarves, but he only reached up to Xephos' elbows. Though Xephos was 6 feet tall, he didn't complain. Behind his large belly, and his sometimes frightening demeanor lies a heart of gold. And a love for cute things. And Jaffa cakes. Especially Jaffa cakes.

"I'm fine Simon. I just passed out, that's all."

He didn't looked convinced. "You really messed it up this time. The kid was absolutely terrified! The Jaffa cake storage door has been locked shut! It is a disaster!" He replied.

"It's always the Jaffas with you, isn't it?" They both laughed. "But really, we need to find him, I'm afraid of what danger he could bring to himself and anyone near him." The spaceman admitted worriedly.

"I know, but you need to rest. You were out for hours. And we can't leave until the Jaffas are set free." The dwarf said with a surprising serious face.

"But-"

"No _Buts_ "

"Alright." The other said defeated. When it came to Honeydew and Jaffa cakes, nothing got in his way.

"Good" he said satisfied. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, friend." Honeydew whispered kindly.

"See you tomorrow, Simon." The other replied.

"Don't forget the Jaffa cakes." Honeydew said pointedly. As he made his way to the door, he pointed two fingers at his eyes, then at Xephos, and left.

The spaceman couldn't help but laugh. Jaffa cakes made his best friend's world go round.

With that thought, he fell asleep.


	2. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey's trip to the town didn't involve finding a lost teenager, but it did end her getting a new baby brother.

**Awakening Chapter 2: Solace**

**Zoey**

**1 week after Rider's escape**

Zoey was bored. It had been weeks since the last jump, a brief trip to the Moo Moo Dimension, an adventure she did not want to remember.

The incident wasn't left without consequences, however. Their starship, the Heart of Mushbury, had to make an emergency landing because _somebody_ (*cough* **Ringlette** *cough*) thought _recombobulating_ the _quantum discombobulator_ while being chased by giant mushrooms with spears was a good idea.

Saberial, some call Fiona, Zoey's partner in crime and in life, shorter than the other with darker brown hair, but with a slightly more muscular build, was still repairing the ship, so the space commander decided it was a good time to restock on supplies from the local town.

They were quite lucky in where they landed, a small town just a few miles away from Yoglabs, Xephos and Honeydew's secret base for global domination, or Jaffa cake mass production. One of those two. So whatever Zoey couldn't find in the town, her crew could get from their friends.

The brunette loved many things, including chocolate. Especially chocolate. So today, she decided to get some more chocolate, which is her _lifeblood_. Rythian, her best friend and past mentor, and Fiona just think it's an addiction to the stuff. They were wrong off course. She couldn't survive without the heavenly mixture of cocoa beans, milk and other products. Definitely not an exaggeration. Definitely.

Moving on.

She went to the candy store, bought as much chocolate as the ship's drones could handle, as well as any other delicious looking treats, and decided to take a stroll through the town while the drones went back to the ship.

She never actually explored the town, apart from the town center and the path leading to the clearing where they landed. The town was called Terra Ville or _Terror Vale_ or Teapot Town or something like that. Since the other names sounded boring, she went with Teapot Town. It was a quaint Victorian-era looking place, with surprisingly modern facilities and services. There was the standard town hall, blacksmith, bakery and other normal buildings, but there was also an automaton mechanic, a nanobot specialist, hamster general, and several other state-of-the-art facilities. She guessed it was because the town was so close to Yoglabs, one of the less-known technological centers in and on the continent.

And so she went.

* * *

The space commander reached the edge of the town when she heard a crash. Then a second.

Pulling out her tranquilizer gun (she would rather not kill if possible), she suspected it was the boy Xephos warned everyone about, the one that apparently made mincemeat of the security of one of the most guarded labs in the world.

Another crash. Then, silence.

Based on the volume of the sound, and the birds flying off, she realized whatever made the racket was in the alley nearest to her.

She peeked around the corner to find... a teenage boy, a few years younger than her.

Xephos' description of the boy matched the one right in front of her. He was about five and a half feet tall, looked fit, lean maybe, with jet black hair, and almost black brown eyes. He was tan, like he came from the tropics. If what the spaceman said was right, then he probably came from Hoenn. The only unsettling feature about him was that his eyes seemed to glow _black_.

He seemed scared, his shoulders were tensed and his eyes had dark rings under them and were full of fear. There were fallen rubbish bins strewn about. Based on the rest of the message, his fear probably caused the racket a few moments ago.

A moment passed. Zoey knew that if she didn't say something soon, the boy would bolt out of there and probably cause some damage without realizing it.

Another moment passed.

She took another look at his eyes, and saw something she hadn't seen in years.

She saw herself after the war between Lalna and Sjin, the war that tossed her into a long line of hatred, the war that destroyed everything that she and her friends had created, the war that made her scared. Scared of being alone. The reason why she ran to Rythian, Teep, and now Fiona. She promised herself that she would never let anyone else feel the same way.

Now was her chance to fulfill that promise.

With new found resolve, she lowered the gun, and relief washed over the younger boy's face.

"Hey" she started calmly. "My name's Zoey, what's yours?"

After a few minutes, he seemed to deem her trustworthy enough and started talking. "I'm Rider."

"Do you know what's happened?"

He shook his head.

"Well, where to begin..." She explained everything she knew about what happened to him, about what this world does and what it's capable of, and lastly, how everyone in their group is looking for him, and worried for him. She left out the part how they were also scared that he might harm those around him, he looked like he didn't need that right now.

He remained quiet the whole time, and when she finished he asked "So I can never go home again?"

Oh boy. This was always the tough one. Until recently...

"Well, until recently there was no way to travel interdimensionally, but yes we can bring you home. But, do you want to?"

More awkward silence.

Finally, he sighed "Maybe one day, but right now, I want to get to know this place. I was given these powers after all." He chuckled.

Zoey smiled. "Well, welcome to the Yogscast, Rider. We'll fix you up, and help you adjust here."

His eyes widened. "You'd accept me so fast?"

"Of course, you're part of our family now. And family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten."

He beamed. "Thank you for this, for everything."

"Don't thank me yet!" She sends a message to Fiona and Xephos, then basically drags him to the ship.

* * *

On the way there, she asks "A while ago, you said that you would want to go back home someday. Is there someone to go back to?"

He suddenly stopped and frowned.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk-"

"No it's fine, I lost my parents when I was really young, I don't remember them well, actually." He grimaced. "I was raised by my pseudo-grandfather, my cousin and her parents up until I went on my own journey. A few years before I started, though, my cousin was kidnapped, and her parents were devastated. Me and my grandfather were all they had left. And, now I just hope they don't worry, too much. They were worried that what happened to my cousin might happen to me as well, so my journey was delayed for a while." The originally happy mood went sad quickly.

She looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry I asked."

"No it's fine, if I'm going to get to know and trust you guys, I should let stuff like this out."

"I perfectly understand. If you don't mind, how old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Wow, you look good for your age." He blushed. "But, you don't have to feel lonely, I come from the Pokemon world too, you know? We can send a message to your grandfather and your cousin's parents to let them know you're okay."

"Really?" His eyes brightened at the thought that someone, the person to comfort him in fact, was from the same place as he was, and that he could at least communicate with his family.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, he nervously spoke again. "Hey, Zoey. Can I, um. Can I-"

"What is it?" She looked at the shorter boy. Even if he was tall, she was taller.

"Can I join your crew?"

She blinked.

"I mean, after I get trained by the others, like you said, can I join you and Saberial in your adventures?" He asked with wide innocent eyes.

The way his eyes sparkled reminded her of Jim, her and Rythian's baby... _volcano_.

With those eyes, how could she resist? "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He brightened even more, if it was possible. "Thanks again, for being here."

"No problem, I went through the same thing, you know?"

As they walked on she recounted all of her adventures, shenanigans, and drama, hoping to reassure him that this new world could be his new home. Their home.

* * *

**Saberial**

Fiona had never been more ecstatic in her life than when Zoey had sent her a message saying ' _we have a kid now :)_ '

She thought it would take forever for her to convince her significant other to get a baby goat.

The commander was wrong, of course.

She almost got a heart attack, instead.


End file.
